


My new wish.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: After a few months of the incident, everyone goes back to normal, but Diana couldn't stop thinking about Barbara who had disappeared since that day. She couldn't leave Diana's mind and she had promised herself that she'd find her.OrBarbara appears in New York City and she finds the last person she wanted to see.Not good with summaries honestly so just enjoy and read!
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	My new wish.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are again. Back at it! Into a new relationship that it's unfortunately not canon but we all wish and know that they are meant to be. Couldn't help but fall in love with these two dorks. I hope you enjoy and if you have any requests don't hesitate and comment them! 
> 
> Enjoy you precious humans!

It’s been exactly 5 months of that incident that almost destroyed the world. People were learning to live once again without their wishes, even if they had them for a short time, they all knew that they had to let go of something they had always dreamed of. Diana Prince knew what they all felt like; losing Steve for a second time hadn’t been easy at all, she thought she could live with it, she could let go of her powers and live a normal life with Steve, but it was part of her; being Wonder Woman all these years was the light of her life. But thinking back about having a normal life, was something she had dreamed for a while after meeting Steve.

She had to learn how to live without him, she had to learn how to live in a world where she didn’t know much about, it hadn’t been that hard, but sometimes being on her own wasn’t the easiest thing. After meeting Barbara Ann Minerva she thought that maybe her life would change a little, that she would have someone. She was not a fan of going out or meeting new people, but the instant connection she had with Barbara changed her mind a bit and thought maybe it would be time for her to open up.

But then the stone had to happen. Those dreams had to happen and ruin that chance she had. She knew once having power was not easy to let go of it, she understood Barbara, but she thought maybe she could change her mind, she could get that sweet and dorky Barbara she had met, but she couldn’t do it. She didn’t know if she had returned her wish or if she had run away. She had no idea what had happened to her and she wished she could find her. By now, she knew that having Barbara in her mind didn’t only mean friendship but something more, something she tried to hide and fight back because Steve had come back, but a few days after she just knew what she meant to her and what she wanted her to be in her life.

But she never saw her again after that day, she couldn’t find her. She thought maybe she would see her at work, maybe she was just avoiding her, and she decided she no longer belonged here. Part of her felt guilty for leaving her laying there in the cold floor, she was afraid she had actually killed her but thankfully that didn’t happen. And yet, it seemed like she had done. She thought maybe she had given up her wish because asking everyone at work for her, they didn’t know who she was which hurt her even more. So…she promised herself that she would do anything to find her again.

______________________

She didn’t know how she exactly ended up here. Everything happened so quickly that she was not sure how she had taken the decision to leave everything behind. She couldn’t go back there, everything would go back to her mind and it’ll be more painful. Somehow, Barbara had ended up in New York City, away from the place she knew, though it wasn’t that different from her liking. But at least she was starting a new life, she was moving on from what had happened even if she knew that she didn’t deserve any of this. She had done pretty bad things, she had become a bad person, a person who didn’t deserve another chance.

And truth was, she hadn’t just run away from that part of her life, no. She had run away from Diana Prince. She couldn’t look at her again, not after all she did, not after hurting her and almost ending her. Not after she had witnessed all the hurt she caused, all those poor innocent men that had tried to stop them. She had never meant that to happen, she just wanted to show that she was special, she wanted to feel like she could do something. That she was someone in the world. But now she felt lost, hopeless, everything had changed and now she was in this city all alone without anywhere to go. What else could she do? How could she erase Diana from her mind?

______________________

Diana didn’t know if it was destiny or pure coincidence, she wasn’t sure if her eyes were hallucinating or if it was reality, apparently it was. She swore she had seen a curly blonde woman walking down the streets of New York City. She had doubted it would be a good idea to travel for work, but after thinking deeply about it, she decided it could be a good break and she would forget about her mission for a while, but she did not expect to see Barbara here.

She walked slowly behind her, not wanting to scare her away, they were now in Central Park, some people walking around them, kids playing, dogs barking, and yet she thought she could be the cause to Barbara’s heart attack, so she could just follow her like a stalker for a while. Would she notice? Maybe not, she seemed lost, she seemed distracted. The next thing she noticed was that they were entering a part of the park that was almost empty, two or three people walking around, but nothing matter other than Barbara. Diana finally decided to call her name and see what could happen next, even if that meant she had to beg Barbara, she was going to do it.

“Barbara?” Diana said softly, almost like a whisper, she only wished she would listen.

Barbara froze in her place, not being able to move. Was she going crazy now? She was probably dreaming, the lack of sleep was not helpful at all. She heard her name once again after a few seconds and this time, she turned around to find the one and only Diana Prince standing a few feet away from her. This couldn’t be real, could it?

“What are you- Why-“ She couldn’t form words anymore, it’s like she had forgotten how to speak. This is what she caused to her, but she was now confused between anger and sadness. “Stay away from me.” She managed to say as she started walking again.

“Wait! Please, I’ve…I’ve been looking for you. I want to talk to you.” Diana followed her once again.

“Or you’re here to end me. To tell me I’m nothing and to end your job here, aren’t you?” She turned once again to look at her, some tears forming in her eyes as she tried to hold back a sob. “Why are you really here?”

She was here for work, but right now that didn’t matter anymore. “For you. Like I said, I just want to talk to you. No more fights, no more hurt. Please…give me a chance.”

Barbara stared at her for a while, not sure if she should believe her or not. Would it be good to talk to her? Would it be good to give her a chance? Thinking further into this, Diana had given her a second chance. She bit her lower lip as she looked around. She then returned her stare to Diana. “I’ll meet you here. At 6 pm.” She nodded before walking away.

Diana saw her walking away but agreed on meeting her here, maybe this could be a good sign or maybe she would find out if Barbara really gave up her wish. She didn’t know what she was supposed to expect but she was happy that at least she found her. Part of her mission was done. Now she just needed to let Barbara talk.

______________________

After Barbara had walked away, Diana decided to stay in the park, there wasn’t much she had to do today, she was done with the museum and she had to wait until tomorrow afternoon to meet with them again and it wasn’t like Diana cared about them much now. This was the last place she thought she would find Barbara, she looked so sad and different, it was not the Barbara she had met, but again, she had a tough time, and she knew it wasn’t easy for her.

She looked around the part as she sat on the bench, it was dark already and yet it looked so beautiful. It took her back to Washington, that one night they went out for dinner and had talked and laughed for hours until the sky went dark and they had to part ways. But then again, she found Barbara in her way back home and had saved her, she had looked so vulnerable in her arms, she just wanted to protect her and not let anyone touch her, but she knew it was risky.

“Diana…” Barbara whispered softly as she walked to her but still kept her distance.

Diana shook her head as she looked at Barbara, smiling softly. She stood up but noticed how Barbara backed away just a little, her heart breaking into a million of pieces because now she figured out that the sweet woman was scared of her. She understood why, she had hurt her when she never meant to.

“I’m glad you came.” Diana smiled at her and sat back down, waiting to see what Barbara would do next.

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Barbara said in a low tone as she braced herself, her arms wrapped around her as if she wanted to protect herself.

Diana sighed softly as she tried to take her eyes away from her. “I’m here for work. I didn’t think I’d find you here but…I guess it was pure coincidence.” She chuckled softly. “And I’m glad I did.” She nodded as she sighed.

Barbara shook her head as she laughed darkly, looking away from Diana. “That’s not true.” She looked back at Diana and shrugged. “Why would you want to see me again? I did nothing but hurt people and I did bad things, I do not deserve anything else but…what I’m living.” She said the last words quietly as she bit her lip, feeling tears building up in her eyes.

Diana shook her head as she furrowed her brows. “It was the stone. You didn’t do anything, you-“

“That was my wish. Be like you, be special, be someone in the world! Little did I know that you were an amazon…goddess and that you had powers and then I woke up in the morning with powers and I…I felt special. I couldn’t renounce to that, it was my dream, something I wanted so badly and you…” she looked down as she felt tears on her cheeks. “-you wished something too and you had it and how could we renounce to that?” She laughed again as she looked back up.

“Because he was no longer here. It wasn’t him.” She smiled sadly. “He never came back, he took over someone else’s life and…as much as I wanted him to stay…this was not real. And for you, what the stone did to you…it took your innocence, it took your sweet and kinda personality. That’s what makes you special, Barbara. You were and are already special. I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to save you.”

“Yeah…” she laughed. “-you pretty much saved me when you decided to almost kill me in the water.” She looked away from her as she sighed.

“I had to. You gave me no other choice and I made sure you were okay, I needed to stop Maxwell and even if I wanted to stay with you, I knew you wouldn’t listen because the stone had taken over your mind. It wasn’t you, Barbara. I wanted to save you-“

“By taking away the best of me. You made your choice, you renounce your wish but that didn’t mean I had to renounce mine too!” She cried as she yelled back at Diana. She was so upset but she also wanted to hug her.

“So you didn’t?” Diana asked softly as she stood up.

Barbara bit her lip to hold back more tears as she shook her head and walked back and forth for a while. “What do you think?” She looked back at Diana as she swallowed. “I had to. This stupid part of me, that sweet and kind personality you so much like seemed to stay inside and you tricked it to do the right thing. And I hate you for that. I hate myself for listening to you.” She shook her head. “It was my wish. If you hadn’t tried to stop it, I’d have been okay, we could’ve been together in all this. Like you said…you could’ve taught me. But instead…you choose to fight it. To fight me.”

“I fought you because you fought back. I never meant it.”

“And I never meant to hurt you. But I had to.” She sobbed quietly as she sighed. “I don’t see why you’re still here if you know that I don’t want to do anything with you.”

“Because I know that’s not true. Because I know part of you doesn’t hate me.” Diana walked slowly to where Barbara was standing, afraid that she would back away again or run. “I…I couldn’t get you out of my head, all this time…I wanted to find you, I wanted to talk to you. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment.” She whispered softly as she stood in front of her.

“Why? Why would you want to find me if I hurt you? If I did bad things.”

“Because it was not you.” She dared to place her hands on Barbara’s arms, feeling her body trembling. “Because you’re my friend. Doesn’t matter what you said or what you did. That’s not you anymore. And I want to make this better. For you. For us. I want you to come back where you belong.”

“I don’t belong anywhere. I’m nobody.” She backed away again as she shook her head, more tears rolling down.

“Yes you are. Remember? Geology, gemology, lithology, and part time cryptozoology. You love to study.” She smiled as she looked right into Barbara’s blue eyes. “You’re special already. Your kindest, your sweetness, you being funny.” She chuckled softly. “No one had made me laugh like you do. And Steve well…I was happy when I saw him, spending time with him but…it was my way to cover how I feel.”

Barbara couldn’t help but smile a little bit as she felt those butterflies like the first day. She had remembered everything, she had her attention even since day one. But then again, she tried to hide it and Diana’s words made her look up at her again. “What do you…what?”

Diana sighed as she licked her lips, thinking her next words. “I didn’t want to accept it. I tried to hide it because I didn’t know if it was real or not but…I said I wouldn’t love again. I said Steve would be the first and last but…then you came.” She smiled softly. “I regretted to leave you and put my attention to Steve but…I was trying to hide it, to deny it but I can’t.” She grabbed Barbara’s cold hands and stroked the back of them. “I want you to come with me. I promise I’ll protect you, I promise that I won’t let anything happen to you and I will make sure that you feel special every single day. Because you are.” Her lips trembled as she tried to hold back her tears. “Please.”

Barbara couldn’t help but stare the whole time into Diana’s eyes. She was still upset and hurt but she knew somehow that everything that she was saying was true. Part of her still had her doubts and wanted to believe everything was a lie. “After all I did. Why me?”

Diana smiled as she placed her hand on Barbara’s cheek. “Because you’re a dork.” She laughed softly. For the first time in a while, Diana found Barbara smiling again, that smile that had caught her attention, that had made her slowly fall.

“That’s a lame reason.” Barbara laughed along Diana and sighed softly. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to lose the one person that actually talked to me.” She chuckled.

“Don’t be sorry. We are here now.” She smiled, tucking Barbara’s hair behind her ear.

“In the middle of a park and it’s freaking cold.” She joked a little as she trembled. She didn’t know if it was because Diana was close or because of the cold air.

Diana chuckled as she backed away a little just so she could take off her coat and put it around Barbara’s shoulders, smiling a little. “Better?”

Barbara nodded. “Better.”

“What do you say if we go back to my hotel room? I have some work to do tomorrow but you can come with me and then…we can go back to Washington. Together.” Diana said softly as she stroked Barbara’s cheek softly.

Barbara hesitated a little, still not believing that she deserved a second chance, but at this point she wanted nothing more than to be with Diana. She nodded softly. “That sounds like a plan.”

“Not lame?” Diana grinned.

Barbara chuckled and shook her head. “Not lame at all.”

Diana smiled as she let go of her cheek and Barbara starting walking. “Wait.” She pulled Barbara’s by the coat and smiled as she leaned down to press their lips together.

Barbara gasped softly but then wrapped her arms around Diana’s neck, smiling against her lips. She kissed her back just as softly, sighing happily. It was nothing like she had imagined, it was sweet and nice, a feeling she didn’t want to let go.

After a few seconds they both pulled away, Barbara with a silly smile on her face. “Cheesy, wasn’t it?” She grinned as she chuckled.

Diana rolled her eyes as she smiled. “C’mon. Let get some dinner at the hotel.” She chuckled as she wrapped her arm around Barbara’s shoulders as they started walking.

Diana knew that it was not going to be easy just to pull Barbara out of that dark place, she has been in it for a while now and she was still fighting back those negative thoughts. But Diana promised herself that she would do anything in her power to protect her and get back her sweet Barbara, bring back that joyful smile on her and that funny sense of humor that she had. It was a new mission that she was happy to have, she wouldn’t give up so easily on her. This was now her knew wish, one that wouldn’t take anything away from her. Not this time.


End file.
